Sadistic Actress
by Inka-Chan
Summary: Sayaka is cold person, who doesn't let anyone near her. Now when Luffy get's her to join his crew can she learn to trust people again or will she always be alone, guarding her dark secret. ZoroXOC MUCH later since Zoro is thickheaded and Sayaka doesn't like peoples.


**Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to Eiichiro Oda, exept my OC.**

**A.N: Hey guys. This is rewrited versio of my story Sadistic Actress, which is far from being finished. I just didn't like how it was going, so I decided to rewite it before continueing the story. I hope you like this! Also thank you Zororenjilover for Betaing for me.**

**Reviews are much wanted.**

* * *

It was a pretty nice day in East Blue, the sun was shining from the almost cloudless sky, and the sea was peaceful. However, in the middle of the sea was a small sailing boat with three people on it. Since it was the Great Era of Pirates, it wasn't unusual to see several ships sailing in the seas. This one however, was carrying three more or less weird people.

On there was sitting two very different boys. One was short, pink-haired, scrawny and had big blue eyeglasses. He also was wearing a white t-shirt with a few blue stripes on the sleeves and black pants. He seemed a bit nervous, navigating them to the next island and trying to talk with the other two.

"Luffy-san. Remind me once again why we're going to the island with Marine base?" the small boy with glasses asked, though he already knew the answer to that question, having asked it many times already.

The other boy in the boat laughed. This boy had black, messy hair and a strawhat in his head. A small scar was under his left eye and he was wearing a red vest, blue knee-cut jeans and sandals. His normal facial expression seemed to be a big happy grin, which annoyed the third on the boat, who happened to be the only girl.

She had dark brown hair, which went past her shoulders and matched her as dark brown-green eyes. Her skin tone was little darker than Luffys or Cobys and she had many piercings; six in her right ear, three in her left as well as one in her left eyebrow and under her lover lip on the right side. He was wearing a black, sleeveless hoodie, which had two purple patched hearts on it, purple jean shorts, and black combat boots. She also had an elbowpad on her right arm and fingerless fishnet gloves.

"Because Coby, you said you wanted to join the Marines. And there is that strong man kept there. I want to see if he's a good person enough to join to my crew!" Luffy said and grinned widely.

"You are being stupid Monkey-san. Like Four-Eyes already said, he is 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro. He will _never_ join your crew" said the only girl in the boat, with a cold, slightly pissed expression.

"But I really want him to be a good person so he could join my crew!" Luffy just smiled happily like he hadn't even heard the girl, who just glared at him, before going back to just staring the sea.

"Sayaka-san, you should already know how Luffy-san is." Coby said and shivered when the hard glare was on him now, "Did I ever ask anything from you Four-Eyes?" she asked coldly, "N-No you didn't" Coby answered, a bit scared. Sayaka just rolled her eyes mockingly.

Now, how did these three even end up in this same little boat?

* * *

Flash Back:

_Sayaka was packing belongings to her purple bag, ready to leave the crew she was in. Fuck Alvida, fuck her crew, fuck this all. She wasn't going to be here any longer! Not like it was her intention from the start, but she had only been in the crew for a month._

_After having her few personal things packed, stealing some gold and taking the book that told everything about Devil Fruits -which Alvida didn't even know was there- and left the ship._

_She decided to walk through the forest to the beach, having hid her boat in there. But as soon as she was near the center of the small forest, she saw two boys and a very poorly made boat. '_Why is Four-Eyes here? And who is that boy with him?_' she though, but shook her head. '_No, it's not my business._' she told to herself. Unfortunately the boys saw her, both having very diffrent reactions.. Coby paled and the other just stared at her, curious as to who she was, "S-Sayaka-san. W-What are you doing here?" Coby asked, stuttering from nervousness._

_She just stared at him with her cold eyes, "I'm just passing by, I have business elsewhere," She said, before looking at him with a raised brow, "What are _you_ doing here? And with this...whoever this is," She asked, pointing towards Luffy._

"_We're getting off this island! I want to joint the Marines and arrest pirates!" Coby yelled in sudden feeling of braveness. Sayaka just stared at him in slight disbelieve. "I don't think Marines let scrawny cowards like you join," She said bluntly._

"_Hey! Don't mock his dream!" The unknown boy said, frowning slightly. Sayaka just looked at him with an emotionless face. "I would ask who you are, but since I'm not interested to know you, I wont do that," She said before looking at Coby again. "I really hope you wont see Fatty. She is beond pissed because of you. Again." she said and turned to leave._

_With great timing, Alvida and rest of her crew came there, Alvida being extremely pissed off. "Coby you little piece of shit!" Alvida yelled to Coby, before looking at Sayaka. "And you! How dare you! You should be happy you aren't dead like your 'friends'!" she yelled, making Sayaka tense. She then stared at Alvida, with colder than ice eyes. "Well sorry for not wanting to be part of your crew Fatty," She said with no change of expression or tone of voice._

_This made Alvida go red. "You little-" she started, only to notice that Sayaka was gone, "Where the hell did she go!?" she yelled to her crew, who was just as confused as her. "W-We d-don't know!" they said, very scared of their captain._

"_I deal with her later. Now __**you**__two... I see that the bounty hunter you hired wasn't Roronoa Zoro..." Alvida said, turning to glare angrily at the two boys, who had been stupid and didn't run away when it was possible. Coby gulped nervously, shaking from head to toe._

"_Who's that old hag?" The boy with strawhat asked, pointing at Alvida and looking at Coby, clearly confused._

"_L-L-L-L-Luffy-saaan!" Coby yelled, terrified. In front of them, Alvida was fuming from the anger and behind her, her crew looked like they wanted to disappear and never come back. They also knew the boy would be dead now. There was no way to save him anymore._

"_Coby! I'll give you one last change to save yourself! Tell me who is the prettiest woman in all seas!" Alvida ordered, looking at Coby with an evil glare._

"_W-Well, that's of course...of course..." Coby stuttered nervously, glancing at Luffy who was just standing there, doing nothing. He knew that Luffy was doing his best to make his dream come true. Coby decided it was his turn to be brave. Sayaka was right, he couldn't be a Marine if he was a coward. "Alvida is the most ugliest old bitch ever lived!" Coby yelled._

_The reactions were a bit different. Luffy started to laugh like a maniac and you could hear a small snort from the forest. Alvida's crew had their mouths hanging open and Alvida herself... Well, she wan't happy. "Die you little shit!" Alvida yelled and raised her iron club, ready to hit him._

_The club never hit Coby, but Luffy had taken the hit in his free will. "L-Luffy-san..." Coby mumbled, shocked. Luffy just grinned. "That didn't hurt at all!" he said, before punching Alvida in the stomach. He then stretched his arms far behind his back, making everyones jaws drop. "_Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!_" he yelled, quickly bringing his arms back and hitting Alvida, making her fly away._

"_L-Luffy-san... Wha-What was that?" Coby asked, almost fainting from the shock. Luffy just grinned to him, before stretching his cheek, "I'm a rubberman~" he said happily._

"_We should propably go now... Before those guys get over the shock..." Coby said, pointing to the crew, who were still standing there dumbfounded. "Maybe. But we don't have a boat!" Luffy said, frowning slightly, but he wasn't really concerned about that, "There is a boat on the shore, I've seen it couple times, and no one ever uses it." Coby said. "Well, we can use that, right?" Luffy said, and started to walk towards the shore, Coby following right behind him._

_On the shore, there was small surprise. Sayaka was pushing the boat to sea, clearly ready to leave. "Sayaka-san! Wait!" Coby yelled, starting to run towards her. Sayaka looked like she wasn't sure would it be best to just leave or stay. In the end she did stay, but looked annoyed at the two. _

_"What do you two want?" She asked. _

_"Well, we're leaving the island and... Well, could we come with you? I mean, you have the only free boat nearby and we can't go back to Alvidas ship to get one and..." Coby mumbled, hoping that Sayaka would let them to go with her._

_Sayaka narrowed her eyes, staring at them both a while. '_I should just leave them here... But I can't navigate on sea... Fuck! Wait...Four-Eyes _does_ know how to navigate...'_ she thought, before smiling a fake, overly sweet smile. "Of course you can come with me. No problem~" she singsonged, letting then step on the boat. _

_"Thank you Sayaka-san" Coby said, smiling a bit. He had never seen Sayaka smile, so of course he thought it was genuine. _

_"Yosh! Let's go!" Luffy yelled, jumping to the boat. Sayaka sighed, this will be _long _voyage._

_As they left the island, Sayaka looked at Luffy for a while. "What's your name?" She asked, but looked like she didn't give a shit what his name was. _

_Luffy, being a naïve and idiot, didn't notice this and just grinned happily. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet ya!" he said, looking at her curious. "What's your name?" "I'm Yoshizawa Sayaka, pleasure to meet you." she said, though her voice was sarcastic, so she may had lied._

"_Who is the guy the old hag talked about?" Luffy asked suddenly. _

_"What do you mean? Oh, Roronoa Zoro? He is a very famous bounty hunter, they call him 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro. He's a demon for sure, always going after the biggest bounty he can find!" Coby told, starting to tremble a little. "Why are you asking?" he added, getting a bit suspicious._

"_He seems strong. If he's a good guy, maybe I'll let him join my pirate crew!" Luffy said grinning like always, making Coby panic and Sayaka mentally facepalm. _

_"Monkey-san, do you understand that he is _bounty hunter_!? If you are a pirate, which I barely can believe, then you two are _enemies_!" She said, glaring at the idiot, "Besides, I heard he is kept in the nearby Marine base, so it's impossible for you to get him," she added._

_Luffy was just like he didn't hear a thing, looking at Coby with excitement. "Did you hear Coby? A Marine base! You can join the Marines and make your dream come true!" He said, maiking Coby smile slightly. "Well, that would be really nice... So are w going there then?" He asked, getting a nod from Luffy. Sayaka just grumbled something, but you couldn't really tell what. And so, they headed to the island with Marine base._

End of Flash Back

* * *

And so, our three little pirates were heading to the Marine base island. One was excited to be able to join the Marines, one wanted to see the possible new crewmember and one just wanted to get away from the other two.

"Four-Eyes, how long till we're there?" Sayaka whined. She was getting bored. She did have stuff to kill time in her bag, but she wasn't in the mood to draw or read. Besides, these idiots were eating at her nerves.

"Not long. Maybe about a half hour left," Coby said, looking bit nervous. But Sayaka was staring him like she wanted to kill! "Fuck this shit!" she yelled angrily, before going back to stare the water.

"Nee, Saya. What did you do in the old hags ship?" Luffy asked, getting a furious glare from Sayaka.

"Excuse me!? My name is _not _Saya! It's _Sayaka_!" She yelled. She hated nicknames.

"But your name is too long!" Luffy whined.

"I don't care!" Sayaka said coldly, glaring him icely.

"But now tell me, what did you do on that old hag's ship?" Luffy said, ignoring her protest.

"I'm an actress. You know, disguising myself, assassinate, things like that. I'm also pretty good with guns and knives." Sayaka said with monotonous voice, though she was wondering why she told all this.

"Wow! That sounds so cool!" Luffy said, looking very exited. "Wanna join my crew?"

"NO!" Sayka said immediately.

"Aww! But why?" Luffy whined.

"Because I'm not interested! And I don't like you!" Sayaka said, before going back to glare at Coby, "Are we there yet?" she hissed.

"A-Actually yes. We're here!" Coby said, pointing at the island that was right in front of them. They docked on the island and immediately Sayaka took her bag and jumped off the boat.

"It was nice to meet you. Bye~" She said and walked away, leaving two very confused boys behind. With good luck she won't see them ever again.

But luck was never on her side.


End file.
